Midnight Red
by CupofTeaforAliceandHatter
Summary: Summary changes as this story moves along. Lifes twists and turns. Promise that farther you read the better it will get. Please give reviews. What do you think should happen to our pair. All ideas welcomed. Yuffietine Formerly titled "Broken Pieces"
1. Chapter 1 Darkness

Darkness, darkness for a long time. Open my eyes and close, open and close. The same. Darkness inside darkness outside.

I'd been dreaming. Tossed around in a black sea. When you know you're dreaming you wake up. Sometimes you wake into another dream. However, when you wake and nothing changes, that must be reality.

Darkness and things out there in the dark. Pain. It was far away from her and the closer to her and then part of her. Part of me. I was filled to the brim with hot liquid pain. Although the darkness remained, I could see the pain. Flashes of color fireworks exploding silently behind my eyes.

I started to search for something without really knowing what it was. I didn't know where I was. I didn't know what it was. It took an effort, like a fantasy pulled from real life. That was it. Yuffie. I recognized that. My name was Yuffie. The other name was harder. There was little bits missing from my mind and it seemed to have got lost among the missing bits. What was my last name? As I try with my might to remember. I focus on a memory on a class register. Eve, ,Cassini, Sahib, Strife, Lockheart, Kisaragi, Highwind. No, stop. Go back. Lockheart. No. Kisaragi. Yes, that was it. Yuffie Kisargi. I clung to the name as if it was a life saving device that had been thrown to me in a raging stormy sea. Wave after wave of pure white pain clashed itself against the inside of my head.

Too much. I closed my eyes . My name slips once again.

Everything existed attached to everything else. How long was it like that ? Minutes, hours. And then, like fading fog, things resolved and separated. The smell and taste of metal made me think of dirty forgotten places.

Sound of my own laboring breathing. Searching for more sounds. Was there a noise or just the blood flowing though my veins.

My body hurts all over, lying uncomfortable. I could not move. Was this what it felt like to be paralyzed? Had I been in accident. Lying who knows where, waiting to be found. Couldn't remember. Maybe this time I failed. Would I be reported missing. Would anyone care? Just maybe they would be happy.

I must be brave, not waiting to be rescued. What if I am only yards from people going to work. I need to move. Think clearly. There has to be a reason for this. Me lying on something hard. Trying to think of other possibilities. Where was here?

Finally able to raised my head. Still was wearing cloths but where was my shoes. In the dark. I'm hooded. Ridiculous. Could it be a sick joke? I remember stories of women being paralytically drunk, shipped around. Waking up in strange places only in your underwear.

Something had happened. I knew that without question. One possibility was that it was something funny. So many possibilities so little time. Where was I? This place was damp like a basement. Fear creeping in my heart. Was my death near? I made a low groan. Being able to somewhat speak. Started to shout till my throat hurt. Movement nearby, someone scrambling. Cloth shoved in my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2 Help me

I couldn't breath. Only through my nose. Something tied hard around my face. Foul smelling breath on me, hot on my check, and then, out of the darkness, a voice, barely above a whisper. "No," it said. "Make another sound and I'll block your nose as well." Having this gag tasting of grease and rancid cabbage causing my body to spasm, nausea rising through me like wild fire. I mustn't get sick. Tugging at my restraints like a fish thrashing on the hard floor. Is this what it's like? To die?

I had to breath. Breathe in and out, Yuffie.Don't think. Breathe. You are alive. Tell myself that over and over. In . Out.

It was a man who had put me in the place. I was his prisoner. Why? I couldn't think about that yet. No sounds. Did he leave? Perhaps he was still here, crouching somewhere. I lay there. Listening to my pounding heart. Silence settled down on me.

He must have snatched me. But I had no memory of that happening. My mind was blank. Nothing. Not a shard of memory. I mustn't cry. I must think holding back the fear. Just think of what I know. Facts. Slowly I will make a picture and I'll be able to look at it.

My name is Yuffie Kisaragi. I am twenty-five years old. And I live with my boyfriend, Vincent Valentine, at the Shinra Mansion . Tifa Lockheart is my best friend. Vinnie will be worried. He will call our friends. Tell them I have gone missing. They'll fly here and hammer down the door and light and air will come flooding in. No, just facts. I work at WRO for Reeve. I'm one of the best they have got.

When was I last there? It seemed impossibly far off, like someone else's life. I couldn't really remember. How long had I lain here? An hour, a day, or maybe a week? I knew it was April—at least, I thought it was. Outside was warm with a hint of chill. I want to smell the beautiful cherry blossoms in Wiltai

I couldn't tell if it was day or night. I tried to stir. My whole body was stiff with cold. What was going to happen to me? I was laid out on my back, with my arms and legs pinned down. Dread flowed through me. He could starve me. Even rape me. Maybe he already had. A whimper choked deep in my throat.Two crystal clear tears escaped ,tickling and stung as they ran down towards my eyes.

Don't cry, Yuffie. Mustn't cry. Please Vincent save me. I don't want to die.

CLICK I could tell a torch was switched on. He must be standing over me. "You're wet" he laughed "Silly girl" I sensed him leaning towards me. My own breathing was getting louder and faster. He pulled the hood up slightly and, pulled out the cloth. Sighing in relief pulling air into my lungs. "Water"

Lifting me into a sitting position."Open your mouth" He held a cup under the hood, and between my lips. "Drink" The water left a stale taste in my mouth.

He put a hand on the back of my neck, and started to rub. I sat grossed out. His fingers pressed into my skin. "Where do you hurt" he said.

"Nowhere." My voice was a whisper. "Nowhere? You wouldn't lie to me girl?"

"You piece of shit," I shouted. "Let me go, let me go and then I'm going to kill you, you'll see—"

A cliffhanger.


	3. Chapter 3 Safe at last

I was woken by slaps on my face. I didn't want to wake up. What was the point? more slaps. Hood pulled

up, the gag removed out of my dry mouth.

"You awake?"

"Yes stop."

"Drink"

"No more"

My hood was pulled back down. Back to darkness.There was muttering in the dark. Steps going away. That

was good. A tiny victory. Thank god I was left untied. I sat up and pulled the

hood off my head. Pulling the gag out. I drank air as if were cold water. Much btter.

Looking around, in the dim room, I could see brick walls, the dirty cement floor. Looked like a old cellar.

There was the wooden door the man used. That's the best chance I have of

escaping. Good unlocked. "Idiot" "But thanks"

Opening it slowly reviling steps. Running up the steps. I could feel wind. I could feel outside.

There were lights in the distance.I ran and ran towards them. Running past objects and not seeing what they

were. Running because if I stopped was dead. Then I stumbled and tripped on the cold ground. Pebbles and

sharp objects bit into them. Picking my self up. I looked back for a second He saw me. I ran randomly in

different directions. I didn't think about where it hurt; just kept running. Mustn't stop and there it was,

a light in a window, I was in a street of houses. So in a mad dash I ran up to the first, I pressed the doorbell

and a chime somewhere far inside. Answer answer answer fucking answer the damn door. Finally, after a million years,

the door opened and I fell on it onto the floor.

"Police Please Police please" Then everything went black.

Sorry this one is so short. All try to make next one longer.


	4. Chapter 4 retelling

Vincent was here, how I'd missed him. Looking around to spot Vincent. I couldn't see him properly at first. He was a silhouette against

the window of my hospital room. My eyes were sensitive to the glare and I had to look away. He was the

person I could now leave everything to. But first I had to explain it all to him. There was so much.

"Tifa and the rest had already stopped here earlier."

"I know. but I need to hear with my own ears. What do you remember first?" with a monotone voice.

So relaying my story again. He asked few questions and I tried to answer them. Taking better part of an

hour I felt I had said everything I could possibly say. He was silent for several minutes. He didn't

smile at me or even look at me. I saw different expressions move across his face. Confusion, frustration,

deep thought. He rubbed his eyes.

"Your memory. The last thing you remember is what?"

"Sorry Vinnie I don't have a definite last moment. I think it my be when I was on my way home on the last

mission. I can't be sure."

"So you have no memory of encountering this man?"

"No" I told you everything"

"We found the man, his name was Raye Ramson"

"What do you mean was?"

"Dead"

"He is dead? How?"

"That's what I like to know"

"It wasn't me. Wish I had"

"..."

"DOTDOTDOT"

"..."

"Give up the dots Vince" Yuffie smiled at him fondly. There was no one she loved more. In fact, she was closer to

him than she was to her own father. She loved Godo dearly, but she always felt more comfortable with Vincent.

"I must be leaving. I'll be back in the morning.". In a monotone husk voice.

"I love you Vinnie" Vincent picked up Yuffies hand, intertwining it with his. "I love you, beautiful. Get some rest.

I'll see you in the morning to take you home."

Vincent then bent to give Yuffie a sweet felt tender kiss before stepping out. Yuffie sank back into bed, closing her

heavy eye lids. Hoping nightmares would stay dormant but Hours later she woke with a violent lurch and lay as if winded

on her pillow. Her bed was damp with sweat. Looking around, she tried to calm down. Her heart was still pounding like a

speeding truck.

"Sh! now I need a shower." Getting slowly up, carefully not to make sudden movements. Shutting the bathroom door. Making

sure to lock it. Stripping the ugly hospital gown. Tossing onto the cold tile. Giving a glimpse in the mirror at her reflection.

She groaned at the sickly fading bruises. Turing on the now hot steamy shower, she grace-flee got in. Gripping a towel off the

side rack once done.

Dressing back into the depressing gown, then she sank back into bed, waiting for it to be morning.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She had once overheard her mother discussing with her father about her their daughter, saying that she was the type of girl

best suited to marriage with a similarly quiet man, whom she could live in suburban security to raise the requisite two

point-odd children. Vincent was quite, all right! 'Mom was so right'

Yuffie had been recovering quite well since what had happened a year ago. She was back to her loud, hyper active self. Vincent

and her had even grow-en much closer. She was sure

a marriage purposel was soon to follow.

Yuffie was relaxing by the cracking fireplace, curled up on the fluffy black leather sofa waiting.'Maybe a nap would pass the time.'

I was waiting for Vincent to arrive home from a long mission.'This is so lame. Where are the counting sheep when you need them Yuffies

inpatients was wearing thin, waiting sucked."LAlalalalalalalalalalalalal'Damn! where the hell are you, Vincent. Been three stupid weeks.

Any minute would be great now. This is so not fun.'

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalal"

"Ah!aaaahhhh! Wait I have a great idea. Oh! Vincent just you wait, tonight this sexy-vixen is hunting for prey. You will be a treat."

"Yes-sir-re" Ideas were thrown about, only the best was going to fly. Yuffie's mind was going on over-load with the thinking. Things

seriously never ever worked out for the little ninja. Pranks strangely would back-fire. A Ninja she was great at but a prankster she

was not. Pulling a fast one on Vincent valentine was always doomed for failer from the very beginning. Of course, Yuffie was never

the one to give up. Old habits die hard when it came to her. Trouble was her middle name. (Okay! Maybe not but it should. Really! It should!)

When you saw that gleaming gaze burning deep throughout lavender eyes, it was time to watch disaster be fold before your very

eyes. Like having front row seats to a plane crash.

Hoping all else you're not next target. God have mercy on your soul if that was your fate.

'What to do? That's the question. Has to be good.,...but it has something I've never done. ' Yuffie sat a top the kitchen counter,

stuffing jelly like a thanksgiving turkey. Plotting made her hungry ever time. 'Lets see whoopie cushion, nae...I know...

well maybe not...why is this so hard...think Yuffie...you can do this'

While we leave her to fry more brain cells. Lets check in on our favorite gunslinger.

Vincent Valentine was about hour from home. Killing monsters here and there while keeping a stoic face always remaining passive.

Only his ninja could wipe a small smirk upon his mouth. Why he loved Yuffie was any-ones guess!?

(It has been told opposites attract. It's true for this couple. (Life never cease to amaze me.) (Lincoln Park)

Anyway getting back to Vincent. Walking for what had seemed like hours, fig-tee settling in. Vincent doing his best to keep his

composer im check. Patting his right pants pocket, double checking for the ring. He was extremely nervous. Would she say yes?

Were they ready for this huge step. Did he deserve her love? These were some of the questions that pleg his demon infested head.

At least Choes had returned back to the life-stream, Putting cerberus back in the holster, trading across the Nible Mountains. Now only

twenty minutes more to go. 'It's nice to have Yuffie to come home to' Vincent thought. Staying fousied all around him. Never can be to care

full.


End file.
